


slashing delicate wings

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Exhibitionism, Hair Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Personalities, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Praise Kink, Softcore Porn, Violent Thoughts, Wano Arc (One Piece), internally though, some spoilers so fair warning, that tag is basically me Projecting, very very slight, yet implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Killer is no longer himself, but who these nobles believe him to be.A caricature. Air, colored air.
Relationships: Killer/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	slashing delicate wings

**Author's Note:**

> So before you get to reading this, I know I would usually go into great detail in my ending notes, but seeing as this is canon (sort or canon?) I feel it's best that I reiterate this has spoilers from the Wano arc. 
> 
> With that being said, I tagged multiple personalities bc as we know Killer ate the SMILE fruit. I'd like to say this is when he first ate it so he's constantly going back and forth between those sides of himself. When you read I have him go from Killer to Kamazo.
> 
> A dear oomf sent me this prompt in my cc: 'this scene where Killer is exhibited like a trophy (trophy servant? Trophy warrior?) in Wano among the nobles because he is so pretty, kinda like a party favour' and For The LIFE of me I couldn't stop thinking about that... it's not really along those lines but it still kind of is? 
> 
> Anyways I wanted y'all to have a clear idea before reading ^.^

“A thing of beauty, isn’t he?” 

Killer refrains from recoiling. That’s not why he’s here, he’s here to be marveled, to act as if he relishes the leers these nobles are giving him. 

If he were to speak or do something out of place it would not only reflect back on him, but also on the shogun, and if Killer were to make Orochi look bad, no doubt that troublesome little snake would tell Kaido, and Kid would be the one to suffer from it. 

So, staying put is in Killer’s best interest. 

They have Killer on a pedestal, quite literally, in the center of the room. Cherry petals flow into the room because of the fusuma splayed wide open- that's the only smell he focuses on. 

Killer can’t stand the scent of nobles, people of high class who view themselves as something like a god. It makes him sick. If Killer follows that scent no doubt he’d be able to find his scythes anywhere, even if they are put away. 

“Stunning.” One of the women says, “it’s hard to believe this is the manslayer Orochi caught to hire.” 

“How would you like to come home with me?” An older man says, trailing a greasy finger down Killer’s exposed shoulder. 

The nerve of these people. 

Killer’s smile is small, more threatening than anything. 

“I serve no one but the shogun.” 

“My, and so obedient.” 

Killer’s fingers ball into a fist under his kimono, hair blowing with the breeze of the evening. Soft sounds of the shamisen filter in the spacious room, calming Killer down more than anything. With a deep breath he relaxes, if he closes his eyes then it’s as if the room is empty, like he won’t have to perform such a vulgar duty later. It’s as if nothing at all exists except this wind, the music, and the cherry blossoms that he knows are getting trapped in his long ponytail. 

Feet patter away, quiet whispering, and Killer knows they’re not admiring _him_ , but Kamazo, the name he’s had to live under here. And he knows he’s worth looking at. With the moonlight filtering in through the shutters and the soft lamps above, Killer knows he’s casted in a soft glow despite his hard edges. 

The wood of the pedestal digs into his knees as he kneels, and with the kimono askew and the obi barely holding it together, he knows they can see how red his knees are. A sign of submission even if he is above the rest. 

“It’s almost time for the festivities.” 

Komurasaki strums on the strings and Killer’s heartrate picks up with it, trying not to panic. 

They don’t deserve to see him like this- now Kid... 

If Kid were to see him like this, he’d find a way to gouge all these prying eyes out before ravishing him on every inch of this floor. Kid would knock down every panel like slashing ships, an art that even Killer’s scythes could never perform. Despite Kid’s ruggedness, he’s terribly delicate, only with Killer though. 

That thought makes him smile fondly. 

It’s been ages since Killer’s gotten laid, since he’s had time to think about Kid and the many ways they rip each other apart behind closed doors. Equally rough touches, bitten lips, big hand wrapping in Killer’s hair to yank his head back. Only the way the redhead can do. No one can do it better. 

“Is he already starting?” 

Killer’s eyes snap open at that, forgetting that _that_ feeds into their festivities. 

Killer rids his mind of all thoughts Kid, borderline glaring at the others. When he reunites with his captain, Killer will gleefully tell him about this moment just to witness him wreak havoc. 

“No need to be shy,” the host of the evening slips the other side of Killer’s kimono down, exposing his entire upper body. 

Killer follows along with it, threading a hand through his hair to untie the ribbon, letting blonde tresses fall over his shoulders and chest to keep himself hidden. 

“I trust I don’t need to tell Orochi about this insolence.” Is whispered close to the shell of Killer’s ear. 

With a small little chuckle, and a mask slipping over his face, Killer is no longer himself, but who these nobles believe him to be. 

A caricature. Air, colored air. 

Killer is now Kamazo, the shift only internal because they don’t realize, all they see are blue eyes lidded as he unties his obi, making a show out of letting it fall to the ground of the stage. Kamazo gives them what they want because he is a pleaser, a _pleasure_ , a trophy meant to be placed up here. Spit shiny and marveled. 

They’re already enticed before the kimono drops. Each person on hands and knees, and Kamazo is god incarnate. His undergarments are nonexistent because Kamazo knew what he had to prepare for, what this night entailed. No matter how much Killer denies it, _this_ side, oh this side craves it with sly smiles, acid rising in his throat. 

_This isn’t who you really want to do this for_. 

Kamazo turns on his heels, petals flittering about. Komurasaki slips up in her playing when she gets an eyeful and Kamazo’s smile is softer when directed towards her. She shouldn’t be where she is either. 

That little thought spurs him on. If he stares at her it’s as if he’s about to make love to a woman, despite the vulnerable circumstances. A hand running over his shoulder makes him tilt his head up, grateful to see it’s Denjiro carefully moving blonde locks until they’re over his other shoulder, backside on display for the room. Showcasing how Kamazo’s legs are spread, spine in an angle. 

“You’re a work of art.” Denjiro murmurs, quiet enough that only Kamazo can hear, “do you need help tonight little one?” 

Said slightly louder. Blue eyes take in orchid lips spelling those words out, imagining the same color with crimson hair, jagged scars. 

“No.” 

_You’re not him_. 

“But stay.” 

Those slanted eyes crinkle up when he smiles, taking his seat in front of Komurasaki who’s now strumming something sensual. 

Denjiro doesn’t hide the fact that he’s checking out every inch of Kamazo’s body, from his hardened nipples to his cock laying half plumped between his legs- an impressive size, he knows, even while soft. Kid always raves about the length. Nobody would know because of how brash he is as a captain, but Kid likes the weight in his mouth. The only time he’s calm and not looking to kill. 

That slight slip up has Killer’s eyes widening just as Denjiro is placing a hand on his thigh. 

“Deep breaths.” 

The panic ebbs a little, fading to a low thrum at slender fingers trailing higher up Killer’s thigh, so featherlight, the touch is practically nonexistent. With an eager hand Kamazo wraps his palm around his length, starting with slow strokes, hips rocking to the music of Komurasaki. 

“There you go.” Denjiro praises, hand gone. 

“Marvelous.” 

“Truly a sight to behold.” 

Kamazo eats that praise up also, the accolades shooting straight down to his member. He bites his lip, eyes hooded as he looks to Denjiro, there’s an expression on that face as if he’s caught off guard by the bigger man’s sensuality, and he likes that. If he turned around would he see the same reactions? 

With a twist of his hand, Kamazo’s eyes flutter shut, groaning softly. Fuck, it feels good pleasuring himself again. He’s been so on edge, depriving himself of any form of contact. The arousal is now budding up in his stomach, spreading underneath his skin, breathy sounds coming easier because of how pent up he is. 

Kamazo can feel the eyes, _all_ of them, and when this is over, he’ll question why that adds onto his lust. He is only here to be seen, not touched. They cannot lay a finger on him. A prize Kamazo is- he'll really make them jealous. 

Glancing over his shoulder he’s glad to see he was right- hooded eyes, lust filled room, glasses paused in the air when he sucks two fingers into his mouth. There are some gasps to show they’re affected, but Kamazo doesn’t know where they came from. Doesn’t really care either when he turns back around. 

The blonde keeps his eyes on Denjiro, his arousal showing through his dark colored kimono. Unlike the high class, he doesn’t take to touching himself, and he respects that. All he does is watch, enraptured, at the picture in front of him. 

Fingers trail around to his backside and Kamazo gasps, working a slick finger inside of himself, jerking himself off faster. 

“Desire is a savory form of excitement; wouldn’t you agree little one?” Denjiro muses, a hand outstretched above him. 

Someone comes running, from where, Kamazo doesn’t know, but a glass is in his hand, clear liquid poured. 

“The room would agree,” he takes a sip, “to hear your desire, your excitement.” 

Denjiro knocks the contents back easily, beckoning Kamazo forward with a crook of his finger. The one in his hole falls away onto the mat, scooting on his hands and knees closer to the blue haired male. Groans echo around the room and Kamazo belatedly realizes, with thinly veiled elation, that he’s clenching around absolutely nothing. 

“Would you like a partner?” Denjiro whispers, “there’s a wonderful prisoner from the outside world, much like you. You might even know each other.” 

Kamazo doesn’t know who would travel from the outside world to the land of Wano, but it’s no doubt another pirate. That’s the only answer. He’s slightly curious about that. Whoever it is could help him get to Kid, he knows that much, and it would probably save some of the embarrassment for getting himself off alone in a crowd of unknowns. 

With Killer’s mask gone nobody would even know who he is, well, maybe one other aside from Kid, but that was years ago, and he’s grown immeasurably since then. No way it could be _him_. 

“Just say the word.” 

“Yes.” 

Denjiro grins at the quick reassurance. Killer’s so strung up that at this point he wouldn’t even care about being taken in this room full of people. 

“Bring in the prisoner,” Denjiro announces, and suddenly excited whispers break out. 

He’s going to regret this. 

“And no more touching until he gets here.” The silent demand rings through Killer, and he nods once. 

The _he_ isn’t lost on him either. 

Killer sits back, keeping his head down as he waits. Footsteps move closer and closer to the panel that’s right behind Komurasaki, when it’s spread open there are a number of gasps, but Killer tries to not focus on them. 

“Our lovely Kamazo has asked for a partner, and a partner we’ll give him,” Denjiro says, voice casual, “this man may seem familiar to you all, yes? He is under prison of the magistrate for slashing a number of citizens for unknown reasons.” 

Sounds like a pirate alright, Killer internally thinks. 

“For entertainment purposes I’ll announce his name, though it won’t matter by tomorrow because he’ll be dead.” 

Laughs echo around the room and Killer doesn’t even bother paying attention to them anymore. These people get their kicks off like this, and though pirates are far from noble people, at least we still have some dignity- 

“His name is Zorojuro.” 

Killer’s head flies up, blue eyes going just as wide as the green haired man. _Familiar_. Minus one eye. That scar on his chest displayed like always. Killer, if he’s being honest with himself, never expected to see Zoro again. Impossible, he knows, since they’re all after the same treasure, but the blonde expected it to be later. _Much_ later. 

“Well I’ll-” 

A hilt is pressed against Zoro’s back, and his smile in return is downright wicked. He could easily turn around and render the guard weaponless, but he chooses to continue gazing at Killer with that same look from all those years ago. 

“Get on your knees.” 

An eyebrow raises up in irony. The familiarity of this moment not lost on Killer either. 

Zoro easily walks forward, standing directly in front of Killer so that he has to tilt his head back to look up at him. He’s gotten more muscular over these past few years. When they went missing after Sabaody, Killer thought the worst, especially after the night they spent together. Hearing them come back into the scene gave Killer a sense of relief. 

And now that he knows Zoro is here, then that means strawhat isn’t too far behind, but one must wonder how Zoro ended up in this predicament. 

Killer watches Zoro kneel in front of him after shamelessly tugging off his undergarments. The music has stopped, and Killer tries not to think about the implications of that, but it disperses from his mind when Zoro wraps a strong hand around his waist, tugging them close together. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?” Zoro’s voice got deeper, a husky baritone that Killer finds sexy. 

Calloused hands toss blonde hair back over his shoulder and he shudders at the tendrils tickling his back, Zoro playing with his goatee. 

“This is new.” 

Killer smiles at the touch, suddenly much more interested to get this night going than he would have thought. 

“You’re just as observant as ever.” 

Zoro’s smirk is hidden in the way he leans down to press kisses on his clavicle, tongue flat to lick up his throat, soft lips brushing along the shell of his ear. 

“Do they expect me to fuck you?” 

As crass as ever. Killer sighs when he runs his hands up Zoro’s muscular back, touch starved. 

“A nice switch.” 

Compared to last time. Zoro was a thing of beauty under him, Killer almost regrets his life choices that led up to this point since he won’t be able to see it again. 

A bite to his earlobe has Killer groaning louder than before, fingers digging into Zoro’s skin. With more strength than Killer realized Zoro possessed, his back clashes to the floor, one strong hand pinning him to expensive matting. 

“Come on pretty,” Zoro murmurs, and Killer would deny that he blushes at his leg easily being hefted up. 

The weight of another person on Killer after so long has him squirming, eyelashes fluttering. Zoro smells like tainted metal and sakura. Blood and lust. Teeth dragging along his jawline. 

“I’ve been waiting to have you like this.” Zoro bites at his skin, not delicately. He does so to leave his mark, a remembrance. Killer accepts it, falling pliant. 

“Then h-” 

Two fingers cloud up his mouth and Killer’s eyes widen before softening, lapping up the digits, gasping at how hard Zoro feels when he ruts forward. Precum sticks onto his skin, and Killer is burning up, letting his mouth be explored by fingers he never thought he’d taste again. 

Zoro’s one good eye hoods, licking his lips, driving them in faster to get spit pooling in the back of Killer’s throat. The blonde’s never been in a vulnerable position like this with anyone other than Kid, and he finds it surprising that he doesn’t hate it. But this is Zoro. If he was able to break the younger down before, then surely, he could return the favor. 

Spit slaps down on his chin, coating his goatee when Zoro pulls out, but the green haired man is quick to lick it up, eyes falling shut. Killer spreads his free leg wider in invitation, solely focused on Zoro’s fingers trailing around his half loose hole. 

“Seems you got started without me.” 

Killer grunts, hand splaying on the back of Zoro’s head to smash their lips together. Both men groan, shifting, the blonde gasping when two fingers enter him. Zoro takes to scissoring him apart meticulously, thrusting and twisting, Killer’s whine getting swallowed up at Zoro curling _perfectly_. The pads of his fingertips rub in smooth strokes and Killer feels it all the way to the tip of his toes, back arching, rocking down to meet the onslaught. 

“He’s an eager one isn’t he.” Someone laughs off to the side, shattering the moment. 

“It took him a while to get started.” 

Zoro visibly grits his teeth, leaning down to block Killer of the sight, the stares. 

“I could kill them,” Zoro mutters darkly, plunging in deeper, “I’ll kill them right now.” 

Killer squeezes around Zoro’s fingers, shuddering out a breath while he rakes his nails down Zoro’s back. To anyone that might have looked like a cry, but it’s a threat. 

“You can’t.” Killer kisses the dip of Zoro’s neck, “they have Kid and our crew.” 

Zoro lets out a hum that could be distinguished as a groan, timely rolling against Killer. The lengths of their cocks hard and leaking, and that actually does make Killer’s mind blank. 

“’m ready,” Killer pants, louder and needier than he would have hoped, but why the hell is Zoro so good at this, “I’m ready.” 

Either Zoro is in a giving mood tonight because of his own vulnerable position, or he needs it just as bad as Killer does, because he leisurely pulls his fingers out. Killer watches between their bodies when Zoro raises up, a firm hand around the base of his cock, Killer’s leg anchored over his arm. 

The vision of it, though, goes haywire when Zoro pushes inside of him. Killer’s still much too tight, Zoro too fucking big, and the blonde can’t stop clamping down around him, biting his own lip hard enough to swallow down a metallic taste. Zoro rocks in further, the length dragging against his walls when he pulls out some only to drive in further, _harder_. 

“Oh,” Killer gasps, staring up at the lights on the ceiling. The lamps looked dim before, but now they look so bright, blurry when tears start forming in the creases of his eyes. 

“Down here pretty,” Zoro yanks at the hair on Killer’s chin, and the blonde has no choice but to follow, mouth slack. 

The pain is slowly fading to a small pleasurable thrum, heart clattering when the shamisen starts back up again. Sensuality is high in the air and Killer is heavily affected by it, even more so when Zoro sits back on his heels, dragging Killer’s legs around his waist. Killer hisses at the bruising hold on his waist, groans mixing and sweltering around them, his hands flying to his hair to tug at the strands. 

Zoro knows how to fuck, damn, why didn’t he let him do this the first time. Zoro’s rolling his hips sinfully, slowly pushing his cock in Killer, the pace _so_ addicting. If he closed his eyes right now it’d be like he was back on the Victoria, her sails taking them to nowhere and everywhere in between. 

“Like that?” Zoro asks it too intimately, but Killer’s still nodding his head, nails scratching his own scalp. 

“Yeah.” 

Zoro’s smile is blinding, wrapping a hand around Killer’s neglected member, pumping in time with his strokes. 

“Not,” Killer’s eyelashes flutter when Zoro snaps forward quicker, “not gonna last.” 

Especially not because Zoro starts angling his hips, each drive directed right on his prostate that’s growing more and more sensitive. The sounds Killer is making he’s never heard before, they’re loud and pitchy, gasping wetly. Zoro thumbs the head of his cock and Killer cries out, eyes snapping shut when his release comes quickly. 

Thick ribbons of semen spurt out of his cock and Zoro continues to pound away, chasing his own orgasm. Killer twitches, jaw slackening, hair sweaty against his back, in his hands. He can’t remember the last time he was this thoroughly used. 

“Inside?” Zoro grunts and Killer sighs contentedly. 

“Uh huh.” 

Zoro chuckles at his eagerness, driving in a few more times before he buries himself in deep. Killer can feel the way his balls smack against his skin, cock pumping out loads of semen, and that’s going to be a pain to clean, but it’s worth it. 

Oh, it’s so worth it seeing Zoro with his head thrown back, groaning without any shame at all, stomach muscles tensing. Relaxing, slumping on top of Killer into the mess, both men trying to catch their breath. 

“That concludes tonight festivities.” Denjiro suddenly says and Zoro groans softly. 

“Talk about a damper.” Zoro whispers. 

“Tell me about it.” 

“Let’s give the entertainers some privacy, yes? Komurasaki, come. Let’s go to the dining hall.” 

Feet patter all around them and Killer’s painfully aware of Zoro still inside of him, laying on his messy chest without a care in the world. When it sounds like they’re alone Killer chances a glance around, eyes immediately landing on Denjiro still in the room, looking everywhere but at them. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Denjiro starts, “I’d say you two know each other.” 

Neither one of them stiffen up, too spent to do anything. If Denjiro were going to do something he would have done it, the man never even bothers to hold his tongue around Orochi, and he’s the shogun. 

“Chemistry and all,” Zoro grunts. 

“Yeah,” Killer smiles, “chemistry and all.” 

Denjiro hums, signaling to a woman off to the side that he carelessly didn’t notice. 

“Show them off to the baths, and do make sure you have someone keep an eye on them.” Denjiro says it knowingly, a glint in those slanted eyes before he turns on his heel, both hands casually resting inside the sleeves of his kimono. 

Zoro pulls out, reluctantly, helping Killer by jerking him off the floor. Blonde hair swishes around his shoulder and Zoro hums, a hand threading into the locks as they follow the woman, stark naked and matted with come. Zoro looks beautiful under moonlight, but he says nothing. 

The silence is one of comfort even when they make it to the bathhouse, door closing, yet the outline of a few shadows are shown, ones hidden in plain sight as if they can’t sense them. 

Killer makes a questioning noise when Zoro leans forward, and he traces the scar over his eye while Zoro massages his scalp. A kiss is placed on his lips, and Killer knows exactly what he’s going to say, and he won’t be able to stop him. Not like he could anyways. If one were to stop a strawhat the other crewmembers would magically fall out of the sky and tear the entire town down. 

“I hope you don’t mind pretty,” Zoro runs his fingers down his hair, down until blonde tresses spread in the water around them. 

“But I’m getting out of here now.” 

Killer smiles in understanding, wishing he could go with him, but priorities and all. 

Zoro kisses Killer again, deeper, and Killer relishes in the feeling of a tongue curling against his own after so many weeks, _months_. He’ll savor it since he doesn’t know when it’ll come again. 

“I can practically taste your freedom already.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is different from what I usually write, not because of the smut, atp We All know I write nothing but smut, but because this was (almost) cannon. I've been wanting to write something in the op world but I've always refrained because I get really skeptical and overthink profusely, but I enjoyed this damn prompt so much, I couldn't refuse. This was my very first Zoro x Killer (by themselves) and I'm also happy about that >.< these two are my favorites. 
> 
> Oh, OH, can I point out some of my favorite parts?? I really liked the transition of Killer being on edge, yet Kamazo being this salacious man, and then both personalities mixing when Zoro presented himself. And the HAIR!!!! My goodness fucking gracious *clenches fist* I will go down crying over Killer's hair flowing with the cherry blossoms. It's my sworn duty to wax poetic about Killer and his hair.
> 
> Hmm, I think that's it though. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed ^.^ and if there was something I forgot to tag please don't hesitate to tell me! And I guess this can also be counted as a birthday present for our baby Zoro! This was totally unintentional sksjdkd
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
